Survival Mode
Survival mode is a new category of raid. The idea is a group of 8 players are placed in an arena type room. NPC's will appear in from every side in phases. Every time the NPC's are defeated, a new phase of NPC's will appear stronger then the last. Players must survive as long as possible until they are knocked out and cannot be revived. The longer the group survives, the greater the reward. Loot locks will reset weekly. Survival Mode instances provide no repair kiosk or vendor. The only option to repair is by bringing in Proto Repair-Bots. Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells The first version of this mode was available as an 8-man instance at the location of the Oan Sciencells. The group will fight lantern-related enemies, enemy varieties will be depending on which side they are on. This mode lasted until Round 10 with 4 waves in each round (3 waves of adds, 1 boss wave). Survival Mode had the same rank as the highest current tier, which was Tier 6. From this version, special chest styles with different customization availibility were able to obtained. This event lasted during summer, and was released as a part of game update 38. Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison A second version was recently released as a part of game update 41. It took place in Trigon's Prison boss room. Compared to the Oan Sciencells, the room in Trigon's Prison was smaller, causing lower maneuverability of players and greater challenge in the process. Enemies will be having relation to Trigon himself and the Sons of Trigon DLC. This time, the mode lasted up to round 20 still with 4 waves in each round (3 waves of adds, 1 boss wave). Although, after passing round 10, the enemy pattern will mimic the previous waves before round 10, for example round 11 having the same pattern as round 1, so on. Prizes of this Survival Mode were: The special Trigon's Chest with different metal types (better types acquired from higher waves), Trigon-related Base Items and the vanity Demon pets with all the variants of demons (also including the Sloth and generic Demon type). Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude In the third installment of Survival Mode, prepare to face the chill inside the Fortress of Solitude! Think you've got what it takes to stop Brainiac's mind-controlled super heroes and villains? Queue up and see how long you can last against unending waves of powerful enemies! Fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication an the field of battle! Players can queue for Survival: Fortress of Solitude from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement. New Awesome, Kryptonian-themed, shirts for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8,10 New Kryptonian and Exploration-themed Base Kerns! 20 total rounds New Unique rewards for rounds 11-20 (In-game announcement) Trivia *So far Survival Mode is always a temporary event taking place alongside seasonal events. Gallery File:SurvivalMode1.jpg|Scene (Summer 2014) File:SurvivalMode2.jpg|Scene (Summer 2014) Survival Mode Base Item Rewards Summer 2014.jpg|Base Item Rewards (Summer 2014) Survival Mode 401.jpg|Scene (Spring 2015) Category:8 Players Category:Events